


The Things We Do In The Dark.

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bad Superheroes, Bottom Clark, Bottom Kon, Double Anal Penetration, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Relationships, Everyone Needs A Hug, Face-Fucking, Feels, Fucked Up, Headaches & Migraines, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Heavy BDSM, High On Sex, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kon's realtionship is the one that's mostly fucked up, Kryptonite, Multi, Redemption, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Some Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, Target To Angst Lovers, Threesome - M/M/M, beware the angst, dark secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if you get tangled up in so much stress, have horrible love triangles, and is a superhero all together. This is Kon's story, this is Tim's Story. this is Jason's story as well. Be prepared for a lot of pain. Because they don't know how the love like they should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So I soon discovered I have a passion for bringing people great Angst and shit so let's do this!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry~~ I had to redo it since I accidentally updated the small part of my chapter. Well hope you Angst lovers enjoy!!

_**Crime, fighting, migraine, visits, drugs, sex, relief. Lust brings them together, the drugs makes it feel better than it already is. Threesomes make it all the wild roller coaster. The big bulky Superboy on his knees begging for Tim and Jason....** _

**_Crime, fighting, migraine, visits, drugs, sex, relief. All the same schedule. What they do in the dark...._ **

**_~_** Kon lies awake in the king size bed in Drake's penthouse. Cocaine on the nightstand, and bottles on the floor. Not like Kon can get affected by them with his healing powers he could. Two bodies lie next to him. One, which is still inside Kon, Jason Todd. And one that is face to face with the one and only Tim Drake. Kon's ass was sore. Probably from being fucked at the _same time_ by the two boys. Not like it wasn't consensual. Kon-El wanted it. With first glance of the superhero, tall, muscular, short hair, face of a younger Superman, the same ol' same ol'. Nobody would think of Kon-El a.k.a Conner Kent a horny, cock slutty, drug-loving teenage boy. But he is.

Kon moves slightly then making Jason growl having his arms clench possessively around Kon’s waist.

He grumbled, “Jason, get your penis out of me…”

 Jason didn’t reply with only a small growl once more. Kon grumbles as he feels the body of Tim move around as he wakes up staring at Kon.

“Wild night, huh?” Tim asked with a sly smirk. Kon doesn’t answer but with thinning his lips as his nose bridge was painted red.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Tim got out of bed with his boxers still on. He had bite marks on his neck. And no, he wasn’t bottom. He never is. Okay, that’s a lie, maybe once or twice.  But Jason isn’t one at all. No lie. Kon loves being dominated, loves being fucked until he can’t go on. This is rare mentioning, with the stamina he has. Kon could scream out more and they give it to him. He’d beg to have two at a time and he’d get it. They’d love it. Win-Win, right? Wrong. These three drugged-crazed superheroes can’t love correctly. Jason being Red Hood a common outlaw, Tim the respectable leader of Teen Titans, and finally Kon one of the teammates a hybrid of a human and Kryptonian. Jason, well he just is fucked up in the head. Although he’s gradually getting better (most by Kon’s comforting) he still has depression issues and anxiety. It gets so bad to the point where Jason _cries_ at night to Kon. On the other side, are Tim and Kon. They can love. Sure, but it’s as if they’re relationship is based on sex, which it is. Kon is in love with Tim but Tim…he thinks they’re _fuck buddies._ Of course idiot Kon hasn’t told his feelings to him because he’s scared as hell to tell him. Kon’s guardian (guess some can say that) Clark Kent is with Bruce Wayne so it couldn’t be impossible. Only if Kon would spill it could work. But no, of course not. Kon isn’t going to do that. He wants _Tim_ to confess. So really who can say much about this dysfunctional fucked up relationship. And _no_ , Tim and Jason are not dating. Even though they’re cool with each other they’re _not_ dating. Probably because they’re brothers (in Tim’s defense, not like Jason cares.)

The drugs? Well that’s Jason’s whom he convinced the three to take which they first objected but after a long round of sex they we’re: “Why not?” And thus began they’re drug problem.

Jason finally wakes up after Tim get’s in the shower. Kon sighs in relief saying, “Jason could you _please_ get your dick out of me.” Jason smirked as he rolled over making Kon’s body roll over until both of them were in doggy style.

“Jason! Come on I have to go and meet Clark!” Kon yelled. Jason smirk only widens more as he begins to move and made Kon do a small moan.

“See?” Jason begins, first time speaking this morning. “You want me to fuck you this morning. What time are you even going to meet him?” Jason begins to speed up. Kon could knock him off if he wanted to but he internally loves this even if his face doesn’t show it. Kon’s moans increase as he clenches the sheets with a soft grip trying not to rip them. Jason was still kind of high on cocaine so he didn’t know what he was doing.

“P-Please, Jason — _ah!_ —I need to c-change…” Kon mewled feeling Jason’s thick cock slide in and out of him.  Jason grazed his fingertips on the back of the built submissive superhero.

“Are you sure? You weren’t thinking about that last night when Tim and I fucked your slutty hole at the same time. You were screaming for more and you _knew_ I’d do this in the morning like I most likely fuck you in the morning and now you’re being concerned about Superman? Really?” Jason purred as he bent over whispering that into Kon’s ear. Kon bit his bottom lip he knew Jason would begin to do this, but of course he just goes along with it like always.

 Jason was close now as he thrust faster, Kon crying out once his prostate was hit and when Jason started to stroke his cock. After awhile Kon finally went over the edge as he came on the sweets and Jason coming inside him when he felt Kon tightening around him.

Jason pulled out, sighing lowly. “Felt good?” Jason asked looking down at the panting Conner. The dominate man laughed as he said, “Yeah I knew it was. Go clean yourself up before I change my mind and fuck your ass again.” Kon nodded as he got up and went to the shower just when Tim exited from it with a towel around his waist.

“He made you have sex with him again?” Tim asked looking at Kon-El was just returning the hot shower back on. Kon nod only speaking with body language not words. Tim frowned, “Why are you letting him just do that? You have a mind of your own, plus you could have easily gotten him off you.”

“Why do you care so much?” Kon asked as he was in the showering finding his own washing utensil.

“Because you know, and I know how Jason gets when he knows he can overpower you.” Tim crossed his arms.

“You’re the one to talk, _fuck buddy_. Plus it’s not like I didn’t like it…” Kon started to make body wash pour on his sponge.

“You know what, fine do whatever you want. I don’t care…I’ll see you next time.” Tim soon exits the bathroom.

“Yeah, next time…” Kon frowned. _Next time, of course. Another time to fuck my brains out again…._

Once Kon was done with his shower he got out to see the two had disappeared, except of a note.

_Both of us had to bail. We’ll catch up with you later, baby. See you in your bedroom this time._

_—Jason & Tim_

_P.S. This was written by Jason not Tim. Tim says he’ll see you at the Teen Titans Tower._

Kon did a small hum as he looked around the area was clean. The cocaine was out of sight and the alcohol bottles were gone as well. Kon goes up to the bed to see his previous clothes from last night. Already washed which was probably done by Tim. Kon but his washed boxers and then his red flannel shirt and jeans getting the socks as well and jumping inside his Converse’s. Kon went over to the nightstand where the note was left. Sitting down on the bed, he grabbed it as he soon had tears brim in his eyes.

  _See you in your bedroom this time._

The tears spill out of his eyes as he covers both of them with his large hand.

_I really am a whore for them._


	2. ***IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE****

I am very sorry for my absence although I promise next week will be two to three extra long lengthy chapters. The reason for my uncalled for absence was of the events happening in my life. From my family (grandmother having health issues) and a recent hardcore break up that left me damaged. I know it may be silly, considering the fact that I am fifteen although the thing is that she went to have sex behind my back. And I was completely hurt by that, I don't know if anyone could understand that. Although I'm better now and my grandmother is getting better. I promise to continue the ongoing stories that I have plenty to do. Thank you for reading and hopefully understanding.


End file.
